


Brilliant

by Littlehouse



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz was brilliant. Everything he did was a brilliantly good idea, and the outcomes were always brilliantly amazing.</p><p>Which is why, as he tapped his pencil eraser against his chin, he wondered how this brilliant idea of his wasn't turning out so... brilliant.</p><p>Or, Pete Wentz attempts to hit on the student volunteer library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

Pete Wentz was brilliant. Everything he did was a brilliantly good idea, and the outcomes were always brilliantly amazing.

Which is why, as he tapped his pencil eraser against his chin, he wondered how this brilliant idea of his wasn't turning out so... brilliant.

Amid the sounds of pencils and pens jotting notes and text book pages being flipped, Pete's tapping rang out. His own text book lay open, notes about Shakespeare and sonnets unwritten. All his attention was focused on the volunteer librarian, who was busy filing away books, nodding his head along softly to the mystery song playing on his ear buds. Pete watched as his slim fingers brushed against book spines, wondered what shivers would go up his own spine if those slim fingers caressed him the way the librarian caressed the books.

Never in his life did Pete think he would want to empathize with a book - to be a book - and yet here he was, eyeing those fingers and the book spines with envy.

Earlier in the month he had had the idea to come study in the library. Not really study, though, that was where the plan came in. He knew that the student volunteer day was always Thursday, and he knew from passing by the past few Thursdays that a particularly cute librarian volunteered. So being the brilliant man he was, Pete decided to come study on Thursdays in the library. The plan was he would casually strike up a conversation, he would end up going on a date with the librarian, and then he would score with the librarian, and then they would get married and have babies and a white picket fence. Brilliant.

Except... his plan wasn't going like his normal plans do.

When he first tried talking to the librarian, he asked if he could show him where a certain book was. A book he looked up earlier, and knew was in a remote corner of the library. The volunteer simply pushed his glasses up his nose and pointed him in the correct direction, mumbling something about hooking a right at the end of the hallway and the third shelf of the second row. Pete had blinked at him and asked if he would rather show him with a waggle of his eyebrows, to which the librarian told him no with a disinterested face and swiveled his chair away.

Two weeks ago, Pete brought in a sandwich (turkey with cheddar, lettuce tomato and mustard), and asked if the librarian wanted to share with him.

"You can't eat in here." He didn't even look up from his magazine, blowing a bubble and flipping the page.

"You have gum." Pete pointed out, staring at the librarian's pink lips while he chewed.

"I work here, so I can make exceptions."

"Well, make an exception for me so we can share this sandwich I made with lots of love." Pete pouted at him, pointing to the sandwich in saran wrap he held. The librarian looked up at the sandwich and squinted before returning to his magazine.

"Mustard is gross." Was his only reply before swiveling the chair away.

Last week, Pete had walked up to the librarian and asked him for study help. The librarian didn't even answer, just pointed to the left where a group of students were chatting lowly about their classes and study guides. Pete dragged himself to an empty table and settled for watching the librarian from afar.

He still didn't know his name. He was just The Librarian.

Resolve renewed, Pete huffed out a breath and stood with his chest puffed out, and approached the librarian. He was still putting books away, facing the shelves and nodding his head. Pete raised his chin a little and took in a breath. Time to put balls to the wall.

"Hey. So. Will you go out with me?" He watched the brunette put a book away and reached for another on his cart.

"Yeah."

Pete blinked in mild shock and let the breath wheeze out of him, grinning at the librarian's back.

"Wow. Fucking-- wow. Great, okay. Um. I'm Pete, by the way. So I was thinking coffee shop, you know, something stereotypical. No football games, though, I don't really do sports--"

"Sorry, can I help you?"

Pete returned to reality and blinked at the librarian, who had an ear bud pulled out and an eyebrow raised. A blush slowly creeped across his cheeks, and he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No. Sorry. Was just, uh... books, you know. Looking and... studying. Library stuff."

The librarian watched him turn on his heel, and Pete shuffled away as quick as he could.

"I like coffee shops." Was all he heard before whipping back around and staring at the librarian. He offered a tiny smile. "And my name is Mikey, by the way." Pete blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times, imagining that he looked much like a fish out of water.

"... Well, Mikey bytheway, I like coffee. And shops. A lot." Mikey snorted and shook his head.

"Mikey Way. And I'm free in about thirty minutes?" Pete nodded a little too quickly.

"Definitely. I mean - yeah, same. I know a great place, down the road. Like a ten minute walk."

"I like walks, too." Mikey nodded. "It sounds good. Finish up your fake studying, and we can go."

"Alright, Mikeyway." Pete floated back to his things and pulled out his phone, shaking as he started to count down the minutes. A grin slowly spread across his face.

He knew he was brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also Pikey trash.
> 
> This is the first time I've written from Pete's POV (sort of lol) so if anyone has any critique for me it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
